Bitten
by koda1366
Summary: Kira and her best friend Shay had lead somewhat normal lives until a formidable day after swim practice. Their son's coach attacks Kira, biting her neck. That's not the only thing, he had gold eyes and fangs when this happened. What exactly is the coach's son? Strange things begin to happen to Kira between heightened senses and a new boy around campus who she owes her life.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"He's such a miserable prick." Shay wheezed as she walked with you to the locker room.

"I hate him." I threw Shay her inhaler.

"Thanks Kira," she took a puff of her medicine, making her small rib cage expand and her shoulders relax now that she could breathe.

"I cant believe he made us swim two 500s."

"I can believe it, he was on his man period today."

"Like every practice?" I laughed as I opened the locker room door.

The person that Shay and I were talking about was none other then our coach's son, Grayson Moore. The team called him Gray for short and behind his back, but you had some colorful names for him to say the least. He was tall and brooding, I have only ever seen him smile once and that was when he gave me the hardest set I have ever swam in my life. He was built, dark haired and dark brown eyed. It was such a shame he was evil and thirty-three years old because he was very attractive. The whole team stared at him wide eyed when you all saw him but as soon as he opened his mouth, he became less attractive.

I got changed slowly, my body aching from the set. I put my dripping blonde hair into a tighter bun as I walked out of the door. "See you later, Shay."

The small swimmer poked her head from around the corner and smiled, her green gold eyes tired and her brown hair dripping. "See ya, Kira."

As I walked towards the pool's lobby, I heard someone groaning in pain. I walked into the small room and saw Gray gripping the wall, doubled over in pain. I smiled inwardly, now he knows what his swimmers felt like. The thought only lasted seconds, being replaced by a sudden tug of responsibility to help him. I walked slowly towards him and placed my hand lightly on his shoulder, "Gray?"

As he turned his head, my heart went to my stomach and fear froze me. The first thing I noticed was his ears, pointed like a wolf's. The brown eyes he had moments before were now replaced by gold ones and he pulled his lips back over his teeth, baring large canines. I started to scream but he gripped me by the neck, holding me off the ground. Gray looked at me, growling low and threw me. I skidded across the floor and I blinked only once and he was on top of me, pinning my arms above my head. I tried kicking and struggled to release my arms from his vice like grip. I could feel his breath hot against my face and I couldn't tear my gaze away from his golden yellow eyes. He opened his mouth wide, and sank his teeth into my shoulder. Fangs tore through the muscle and I could feel the warmth of my own blood soak through my shirt. I screamed in pain and desperately tried again to get out of his grip. "Gray! Please, stop!"

He went rigid and he quickly scrambled off of me. He stumbled back; his eyes now brown, crimson blood soaking his mouth. "Kira… I- I'm so sorry I didn't- I didn't mean… Oh my god what did I do?" He ran outside, faster then any human could. I sat there, slumped against the wall. I couldn't look at my shoulder; I knew it was bleeding badly because I was feeling light headed.

The locker room door opened and closed. "KIRA!"

Shay slid next to me, forcing my grey eyes open.

"Shay…"

"What happened?" she asked as she grabbed her towel and applied pressure to my shoulder.

I thought fast. "A stray dog… Outside…"

"I'm here, I'll call an ambulance and get Moore." She spoke quickly as she checked on my bite.

"How bad?"

She paused. "Not too bad…" Her eyes told a different story. She fussed over me and I mulled over what had just happened with Gray… What was he?

* * *

I was with Shay the day after the incident.

"Don't you need to change the bandage?" She asked.

"Can you do it for me?"

"Yeah, no problem," she grabbed the gauze the hospital gave me. "Hold still."

"I know, I know," you felt the tape come off of my skin and Shay's body go unnaturally still.

"What's wrong?"

"Kira…" Her voice shook. "There's nothing there…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I lay on the dusty floor struggling for air to fill my lungs. My blond hair hung in my grey eyes, and stuck to my damp forehead. I clutched at my side, the pain already subsiding but still excruciating from the roundhouse kick to my ribcage administered by my sparring partner. I could heal inhumanly fast now but a broken rib is a broken rib. I looked at my partner from the floor and bared my fangs. "That. Hurt."

"You should be used to this by now, Kira. How long has it been since I bit you? Four months?" Grayson stood at the opposite of the room. He crossed his well-defined arms across his chiseled chest, scowling as usual. He had jeans hanging loosely from his hips, and combat boots on his feet that had left their imprint on my side.

"Yeah, four months." And in these four months I learned to hate Grayson Moore even more then I already do.

"And you still aren't tamed."

I flashed my bright blue eyes at him in anger. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean? I am tame!"

Gray scoffed, rolling his eyes. He walked over to me, his five foot ten body allowing him to look down on me. He paused looking at me and then said coolly, "You're tame? Care to explain why your eyes flash blue and not gold again?"

I was looking into his dark brown eyes but I had to break away when he said that. I bit my lip and looked at my tattered running shoes.

"You killed an innocent," I could feel his eyes boring into me. "You're lucky it wasn't Shay. From the looks of it, you were heading after her-"

"You said you would never bring her into this!" I mimicked his roundhouse kick from earlier and caught him in the ribs. Gray went flying across the room. I ran after him, leaping into the air and colliding with his solid body. We fell to the floor, me landing on top of him. My now clawed hand went around his neck as I raised my other one. I growled lowly, flashing my eyes and baring my fangs. He lay motionless under me, his eyes flashing gold as he narrowed them. "Good but…"

"But what?" I tested, my anger slowly leaking out of my body.

He looked down the length of my body, noticing half of my body wasn't on top of him. Gray held up his hands innocently as he grasped my hips and adjusted my body on top of him. The end result was me straddling his abdomen, my left hand on his throat with the right arm in the air, aimed directly at his face.

"You forgot something."

"What could I possibly forget?" I asked irritably.

In one swift movement I was under him, thudding to the floor, his mouth hovering above my neck. "You hesitated, and you left both my arms and legs in a free position. Never hesitate or you will die."

"Understood." I snipped.

The werewolf got up gracefully and tromped up the stairs to the main floor of his loft. "You're done for today, go home."

"With pleasure." I ran up the stairs pushing past him and grabbing my sweatshirt and phone on the way. I shut the door behind me without a single word.

* * *

Shay pulled up to the corner I was waiting on in her old beaten down Chevy truck. I slid into the worn passenger's seat and slumped, my muscles now tender from sparring with Gray.

"How was your run?" Shay asked. I could hear the worry and skepticism in her voice. She never believed me when I told her that I would be running in the woods every day to keep in shape. It was the only thing I could think of so I could get to Gray's loft for your training.

"Good, tiring." I leaned against the cold window and looked at my friend from the corner of your eye. She was small for her age, she only grew two inches since she graduated from high school last year. Now nineteen and a freshman in college, she stood at a towering five foot two. The small swimmer tucked a strand of light brown hair that hung in her pale face as she looked over at me, her green gold eyes widening in worry. "Why are your hands scraped up?"

"I fell." I said quickly while burying my hands into my sweatshirt pocket.

She let out a breath. "Look Kira, I love you okay? So please tell me what you're really doing in the woods? I sure as hell know it isn't running."

"I'm just running." I looked out the window to avoid her gaze.

"No you're not! I saw bruises on your neck yesterday, scrapes on your knees and arms! Tell me what's going on!" Her attempt to keep calm didn't work. I could hear the worry in her voice clearly now, I could even hear her heartbeat picking up.

I looked at her, "Shay, I-"

My phone rang, Moore's name lighting up on the screen. I picked it up quickly, "Moore?"

"Are you with Shay?"

"Yes." I said to the alpha.

"She's been snooping around but I trust her. I don't think it's fair for her to be left in the dark anymore for her own safety. Bring her to training tomorrow." Moore explained.

"I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't but just in case. Bring her to training and that's an order Kira."

"Understood." I said as the line went dead.

Shay looked at me, waiting for an explanation. "Well?"

I sighed. "I can't tell you what I do in the woods, but I can tell you it involves Moore and Gray."

She cocked her head. "Gray? As in Grayson Moore and our coach?"

"You're coming with me tomorrow and everything will start to make sense, hopefully…"

"I'm still worried, Kira."

"When don't you worry?" I offered her a smile as she pulled onto campus. "Pick me up here at twelve okay?"

"Okay but I better get an explanation." Shay still looked skeptic.

"You will. I swear, thanks Shay."

"Text me when you get in?"

"Okay mom?" I laughed as I shut the door.

"Oh my god, I'm starting to sound like my mom!" Her eyes went wide but she laughed. "I'll text you when I'm on the way. See you tomorrow."

I waved to her as I walked to my dorm room. I flopped onto my bed and let out a nervous laugh. Shay was going to see what I really was… I shut my eyes tight and begged to whatever god that was up there that Shay would still view me as her sister. I lost my humanity but loosing Shay wasn't an option. Tomorrow was judgment day; would Shay still remain loyal to me even if I was a werewolf or will she leave me because she thinks I'm a monster. This was the thought in my head as I drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was jolted awake by the ring of my phone.

"Hello?" I yawned, looking at the clock, which read 11:00am in neon green numbers.

"Tell Shay to wear workout clothes, she's going to need them."

Hearing that voice made me shake all forms of sleep from my body. "Moore?"

"Yes, Kira. You would think, after all the years I've couched you, you would recognize my voice. I'm hurt." The sarcasm was evident in the alpha's voice. "I'll see you and Shay soon."

The call ended at that and I texted Shay to wear work out clothes.

I sighed and went about my daily routine on autopilot, my mind taking me in thousands of different directions. Each thought was of Shay and what she would think of me when Moore told her what we are.

My phone buzzed with a message from Shay, saying she was outside. I took my time getting to her, thinking that this was all a nightmare and I would wake up with everything back to normal. But of course, this was no nightmare, and nothing is ever normal.

I reached the truck, sliding into my seat and looked at the small girl. Her eyes were bright with curiosity, eager to know what this secret was. "Ready to go?"

I nodded my head and gave my best friend the directions to Grayson's loft.

"Pull over." I said as we reached the corner where Shay picks me up every morning after training.

"Kira, this is the-"

"I know this is the woods… We're walking from here." I slid out of the car and shut the door behind me. Shay killed the ignition, locking the car and following me into the woods.

It didn't take long to reach the loft but to me it felt like an eternity. Shay wouldn't talk to me, whether she was afraid or she knew something was wrong. Either way, the silence between the two of us sat uncomfortably until we saw the loft.

"That's it?" Shay said, looking at the dilapidated warehouse that was shrouded in vines. "It looks like a mini prison…"

"It is…" I muttered, looking at the cracked cinder bricks and broken windows. Gray's loft wasn't really a loft, Moore had explained that he and Gray stumbled upon the abandoned warehouse when they were walking one day. Moore also went on to say that ever since the discovery of the 'loft', Gray had been using it for training and for a holding cell for him when the moon was full.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Lets go in." I walked up to the door and before I had a chance to put my hand on the knob, the rusty door swung open, rust flakes falling to the ground.

The man standing behind the door was tall, with brown eyes and graying hair. A sarcastic grin was plastered onto his face, like always.

"Kira." The man said with a nod of his head.

"Hey Moore." You looked up at your alpha.

"Are you just going to stand there or…" He said sarcastically as he looked over your shoulder at Shay. "Hello Shay."

"Hey Moore." Shay offered a small smile as she followed you into the musty loft. She looked around, her shoulders tensed. She looked at the rickety iron stairs that lead up to Gray's room and then to the 'living room', which consisted of a threadbare couch.

"Grayson!" Moore called. "We have company!"

"Kira doesn't count as company." Gray said as he walked casually down the steps, clad in the same jeans and boots as yesterday and of course, no shirt.

I growled. "Don't you own a shirt?"

He was about to say some type of sarcastic remark when he sniffed the air. Gray halted on the steps, covering his nose. "Kira… She's in…"

Moore sniffed the air next. "Ah you're right, I didn't catch the scent."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, sniffing the air for myself and only catching the scent of Moore, Gray, and Shay.

"Grayson, take Shay and start to explain what we are while I take Kira. I'll explain to her what's going on, since I'm already used to this." Moore said as he took the mute Shay and sat her on the couch. Moore stepped in front of me as Gray ran down the steps and passed me without a glance, keeping his eyes trained on the concrete floor.

"Lets go." Moore ushered me into the basement, closing the door behind us.

"What the hell is with Gray?" I asked.

Moore laughed as he rubbed his chin. "You're in heat."

I gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Every female werewolf goes into heat; it makes male werewolves crazy. You have this scent that makes them want to mate with you and they have a very hard time fighting the urge to control themselves," Moore rubbed his chin again worriedly. "You're lucky you didn't run into any wolves on the way here… The two of you could've been hurt."

"I could've fended for myself and I wouldn't have let anyone touch Shay."

"But what if there was a pack of them?" Moore asked more to himself than me. "You're staying here tonight with me and Gray, we can't risk you going outside while you're in heat."

"Well it looks like your son is having a hard time with it himself." I challenged.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it. You aren't training today, you're to go right up to the spare bedroom."

"But Moore-"

"That's an order Kira!"

I bit my lip, glaring at him. "Yes, alpha."

He nodded and motioned for me to walk upstairs and I unwillingly complied. Moore and me reached the top of the steps and he walked me past the living room where Shay and Gray were sparring.

My steps faltered as I watched the small Shay try to land a hit on the werewolf.

"Okay, from the beginning. Show me your stance." Gray told his sparring partner. Shay took her stance and he walked towards her. "Good…"

He stopped. "Lower your shoulders, relax them."

"Like this?" Shay lowered her small shoulders slightly.

"Good, exactly like that, but turn your hips slightly now."

She adjusted herself. "Better?"

"No, no." He went up behind her, placing his massive hands on Shay's hips and moving them for her.

Shay's green eyes went wide as he said in her ear. "You won't die as quickly if you're balanced."

"Right." She looked down to Grayson's hands still on her hips and that's when I stomped upstairs to my cell.

The spare room consisted of a mattress and a pile of my clothes, just in case I ever need them. The small quarters also had a broken window, letting the smell of the forest seep into the dingy room. I breathed it in and made my decision. If I wasn't going to train, I was going to run despite the order from Moore. After all, he had never said anything about me not going for a run. I smirked as I jumped out of the window, landing on the forest floor silently and taking off into the woods.

I don't know how long I was running for but as soon as I heard a twig snap behind me, I quickly regretted not staying inside.

"Well, well, what do we have here boys?" A voice snarled behind me. I turned around slowly, finding a big werewolf behind me with his fangs bared and ears pointed. His glowing red eyes lingered on every inch of my body. He was an alpha and slowly the rest of his pack came out of the shadow of the trees, completely surrounding me.

"Well by the smell of it," one of the wolves said, his eyes flashing blue. "It seems as though we're going to get lucky tonight."

I growled, flashing my own eyes and baring my fangs.

"Oh, feisty." The alpha took a few steps towards me, almost licking his lips. "I like them when they put up a fight."

He ran towards me and I met him, slashing my claws against his chest. "BITCH!"

At that point, they all came at me at once. I punched and slashed but it didn't get me anywhere. I was face down on the forest floor quicker then anticipated and my breathing became erratic from fear.

"She's mine!" The alpha said as he pounced onto my back, the rest of his pack backing off with grumbling complaints.

I struggled to get up but he had me pinned and immobile. He whispered into my ear, "Now where to start…"

His claws dug into my shoulders and his canines sunk into my neck.

I screamed from the pain and in fear. "Help me!"

"No one can hear you-"

Suddenly the alpha wasn't on my back anymore. I scrambled to my feet to see that the whole pack had dispersed, along with the alpha. The only person standing there was a man in a leather jacket. He turned to me and I took a step back, readying myself for retreat. He was a wolf, his eyes were red and his fangs were bared. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. My name's Sam." He looked at me with light brown eyes now as he ruffled his brown hair. He was an inch smaller then me but I could tell he was built. Sam looked oddly familiar to me in a way… "Your neck!"

I placed my hand delicately near my neck and felt the blood pouring from the wound, fall onto my hand. I fell to the ground again, the adrenaline leaving my body.

"Let me heal that for you, tell me where you live and I'll get you there…" He said as he caught me.

Sam started to lean into my neck and I growled.

"Look, that was a bite issued from an alpha. They take longer to heal and if I don't do anything, you'll bleed out. I swear I wont do anything, I can control myself…" He sounded uncertain but my vision was blurring and I nodded my head. He started licking at the bloody mess that was now my neck and I gripped at the back of his shirt. It stung somewhat but it didn't feel bad… He stopped and the problem with that is that I didn't want him to. Kira! I mentally kicked myself. You don't even know this kid!

"Follow my scent back to a warehouse, knock on the door and say you're looking for Moore." I said weakly.

Sam picked me up with ease and started walking. "Stay with me Kira."

"How do you know my name?"

"We have a couple classes together."

"That's where I know you from…"

"You gotta stay with me, we'll get you to Moore." He said, slightly shaking me.

I looked up into Sam's brown eyes and said, "Tell Shay I'm sorry?"

That was the last thing I remembered as darkness embraced me with his cold arms.


End file.
